


Un omega más.

by Nimirie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El chico debía ser un alfa, había pagado por un alfa y al final resultó ser un omega.<br/>La decisión que había tomado para poder conservarlo era algo dura y demasiado definitiva, pero era de su propiedad y no le era de utilidad si cada cierto tiempo se ponía en celo y se olvidaba de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un omega más.

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo gracias a Vnik Lord por ponerse a leer mis historias y betearlas.
> 
> Y esta historia va con dedicatoria a mi gata, Boni Fascia Gerte Misha Jorobas. Sí, la inspiración para este OmegaVerse es mi gata.

 

 

Cuando supo del terrible error cometido era por supuesto, muy tarde. Habían pasado tres años desde que el chico había llegado a su casa y justo cuando más necesitaba un alfa entre su servidumbre, resulta ser un omega.

Un omega más. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con otro?

Su familia era acaudalada, tenían más cabezas de ganado que cualquiera, ni siquiera todos los demás hacendados juntos podían siquiera acercarse al número que ellos manejaban. Y sin embargo, un omega más, era una carga.

No le servía para nada, aunque no podía negar que el chico era inteligente, que en esos años en su casa había aprendido todas y cada una de las responsabilidades que se esperaba de él como capataz y aunque era muy joven, tenía presencia de carácter y don de mando.

Además de todo se llevaban bien con sus hijos. Se reunía con el mayor todos los días y entre los dos manejaban la propiedad y a los betas que se encargaban del cuidado de los animales. El chico venía muy recomendado, era el menor de una familia de alfas comprobados que se habían situado muy alto, por lo tanto, había pagado muchísimo por él.

Para que terminara siendo un omega. Aunque no podía negar que era inteligente, que el chico podía tener diecisiete años y sin embargo se paraba frente a los hombres curtidos que eran físicamente imponentes y les decía qué hacer, en qué se equivocaban y cómo debían solucionar sus problemas.

Sus hijos eran mayores que ese chico, sin embargo, los dos confiaban plenamente en su opinión, la cual pedían sin reserva y lo dejaban tomar decisiones, unas que podían costar mucho dinero sin temor a que se equivocara. Dean era quien estaba más tiempo con él, desde que amanecía hasta muchas horas después del anochecer; Sam venía cada dos o tres semanas, pero en cuanto llegaba preguntaba por él.

El chico era ya de la familia, aunque fuera un omega.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él, se volteó con prontitud pare recibirla en sus brazos y disfrutar su cálido y hermosa aroma.

-En Castiel –respondió y ella asintió. El tema era complicado por supuesto, pero el olor jamás lo engañaría, sabía que debía enviar al chico lejos lo más pronto posible. Ella lo sabía también, le había comentado dos días antes que el olor de Castiel había cambiado y que no cualquier alfa podría detectarlo pero él lo hacía. Que se presentaría como omega en cuestión de semanas.

-¿Has tomado una decisión? –preguntó ella.

-No me sirve como omega –dijo simplemente y al estar abrazado a ella se perdió el gesto de dolor que apareció en su rostro. Ella sabía controlar sus emociones, aquello que sintió no se transmitió a un cambio químico que él podría percibir, así que no sabría nunca que decir eso la había hecho sufrir.

-¿Lo mandarás lejos? –Castiel era un tema complicado, ella lo apreciaba de igual manera que sus hijos y podría decir que todos en la propiedad. Los hombres confiaban en él, hubiera sido magnífico como alfa al lado de sus hijos, estaba segura de que habría significado prosperidad para todos.

-No –respondió y ella lo apartó de súbito para poder ver su rostro.

-¿No? –dijo ella con incredulidad. Él tan sólo negó con la cabeza. Se suponía que como alfa se hubiera unido a alguna de las omega que tenía en su servidumbre, tal vez habría procreado algunos cachorros con las otras, las uniones entre alfas y omegas de la servidumbre era diferentes, tenían un propósito reproductivo y le aseguraban a sus dueños leales trabajadores.

-Tenemos demasiado omegas en la casa, tendré que comprar otro alfa para ellas –dijo y eso era bien sabido.- Pero a Castiel lo necesito, él es bueno con todos, él sabe cómo hacer las cosas.

-Si no lo enviarás lejos y planeas conservarlo… -ella temió preguntar porque primero que nada era una omega, de buena familia, casada por amor y no por conveniencia, pero una omega.- ¿Qué harás?

-Lo esterilizaré.

La voz de su alfa la hizo temblar, lo dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa, como si el chico no tuviera decisión. Era cierto que era de su propiedad, su familia lo había vendido por muchísimo dinero esperando que fuer aun alfa y al no ser así, el dueño podía disponer de él a como le pareciera. Podía enviarlo a alguna otra propiedad, pero en su caso, no tenían más que aquel rancho por lo que podría venderlo a alguna otra familia y perder casi toda la inversión.

O podría dejar que permaneciera con ellos, sin embargo, como omega, no podría trabajar con los hombres, ninguno dejaría que le diera órdenes, que le dijera qué hacer. Por lo tanto, sólo podría quedarse en la casa y ahí, ¿qué utilidad tendría Castiel?

Si lo esterilizaba entonces nadie sabría que era un omega, podría pasar como un alfa como todos pensaban, uno pequeño porque sin las hormonas correctas no podría desarrollarse por completo, pero de todos modos los hombres no cuestionarían nada si sus hijos y su esposo le daban su apoyo.

Pero el chico perdería mucho. La capacidad de encontrar a la persona amada, de formar una familia, de tener cachorros. Cerró los ojos y a punto estuvo de derramar lágrimas amargas por Castiel pero se contuvo, de por  sí su alfa ya lo miraba como si no comprendiera lo que pasaba. Después de todo no era parte de la familia, ¿qué tenía que preocuparse por un omega que sólo era de su propiedad?

Del otro lado de la casa que ya estaba sumergida en la oscuridad el hijo mayor permanecía mirando los reportes de sus hombres, habían encontrado agua a seis kilómetros del pozo original, era lejos, pero mejor que soportar la sequía sin poder hacer otra cosa. Tenían que organizar la gente y los recursos para ir por ella.

A su lado estaba como siempre él, sonrió al verlo que se tallaba los ojos, cansado pero sin ganas de decirle que quería irse a descansar. Él había insistido en buscar el agua así que al final, que no fuera a morir su ganado por la sequía era gracias a que nunca se daba por vencido. Le gustaba eso de él, que nada lo detenía, que no había imposibles para él.

Sería un gran alfa, su mano derecha, aquel que lo ayudara a sacar adelante la propiedad y el negocio. Después de tres años ya no se imaginaba la vida sin él. Aunque claro estaba el hecho que lo conflictuaba y hacía dudar, el hecho de que cada que pensaba en que se tendría que una a una de las omegas de la casa para formar una familia, sentía que algo ardía en su interior.

No era sólo a una de las omegas, la tradición era que el alfa de la servidumbre preñara al resto de las omegas, asegurando una generación al servicio del dueño. Dean cerró los ojos y luchó para no imaginar aquello, le repelía, pensarlo sometiendo a alguna de esas chicas regordetas de lindas curvas…

-¿Dean?

Su voz lo regresó a la realidad, aún era clara porque estaba libre de las hormonas que seguramente la cambiarían, que la harían una voz de mando tremenda, que pondría a temblar a cualquiera. Sería un alfa magnífico, no lo dudaba ni por un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa Cas?

Se daba cuenta que su respiración se había agitado pero no quería enfatizar sobre ese hecho, se levantó y se estiró, sus músculos se sentían muy tensos por las horas que habían pasado sobre os mapas planeando. De inmediato sintió la lejanía, era extraño aunque no lo había comentado con nadie, no sabía ni cómo decirlo, pero durante los últimos días cada que intentaba alejarse de Castiel la sentía.

No sabía explicarlo, era como estirar demasiado una cuerda y estar perfectamente consciente de que se romperá. Por eso regresaba y ese acto tan simple como volver a tomar asiento en la silla al lado del chico lograba que la sensación se evaporara. ¿Eso era normal? No tenía la mínima idea, pero estar a su lado lo tranquilizaba.

Desde la primera vez que lo conoció fue así. Su padre llegó con un niñito asustado que se negaba a bajar del carruaje y se encontró con que su hijo mayor estaba borracho y peleando con uno de los hombres que intentaba regresarlo a su casa. Había hecho mucho, lo sacó de la taberna a pesar de la series de golpes y patadas que intentó darle, pero no pudo entrar a la propiedad con él a rastras, se defendió con todo lo que pudo y fue así como lo encontró su padre.

En aquellos tiempos, antes de Castiel, solía beber mucho. Cada tarde estaba en la taberna y por fortuna tenía predilección por las chicas beta, esas que hacían cualquier cosa por no quedar embarazadas, de otra manera sería padre de una buena cantidad de cachorros. Le gustaban esas chicas, no eran nada como las omegas, ellas no se sometían, ellas daban pelea y no aceptaban lo que les dijeran, siempre tenían una opinión propia.

Su padre lo jaló de los cabellos y ante una sola palabra de él se detuvo. Sin embargo, no se tranquilizó y en cuanto pasó la sorpresa de verlo regresar tan pronto, comenzó a discutir y apunto estuvo de pegarle. Fue cuando el pequeño, porque hace tres años Castiel era delgadito y a penas más alto que un chiquillo, apareció frente a él y su imagen se quedó grabada en su mente como si con fuego la hubieran marcado.

Sus ojos azules. Su cabello negro.

Dean simplemente se quedó mirándolo como si fuera una aparición y olvidó todo lo demás, hasta la borrachera.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó como si hubiera encontrado lo más valioso que el mundo pudiera ofrecerle.

-Este niño es Castiel, un futuro alfa para la propiedad –dijo su padre y cuando lo tomó por el brazo y le dio un jalón para que caminara, Dean se interpuso. Aquello había sido por instinto, algo dentro de su cuerpo lo lanzó antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Yo lo llevaré a su habitación, si será el capataz en un futuro tendrá que aprender a estar en mi presencia y seguir mis órdenes.

Su padre lo miró extrañado, ¿acaso no estaba por completo borracho dando tumbos minutos antes? Pero tenía razón, el chiquillo y su hijo trabajarían hombro con hombro por el resto de sus vidas. Permitió que fuera Dean quien lo llevara y aunque durmió durante unas semanas en el lugar asignado para el personal de la casa, actualmente lo hacía en la habitación al lado de la suya.

Después de todo pasaba cada minuto del día juntos, para qué molestarse en separarse.

-¿Te sientes bien?

La pregunta vino acompañada de su mano, sus largos dedos tocaron la piel de sus mejillas y de su frente y una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro. A Dean no le gustaba, prefería mil veces verlo tranquilo, en paz o sonriendo, pero sabía que además de su respiración agitada, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y lo hacía mucho más ahora que Castiel lo tocaba. Se repetía que no tenía sentido, que aquello era una confusión de su cuerpo y que tenía que controlarla.

-Creo que estás enfermo.

A punto estuvo de levantarse pero la mano de Dean atrapó su brazo a tiempo. No estaba enfermo simplemente sentía que estaba reaccionando a algo y conocía a la perfección la sensación. Su padre le decía que su cuerpo respondería al celo los omega a su alrededor de manera leve y él entraría en celo de vez en cuando.

Le había sucedido varias ocasiones, por lo menos unas tres veces por año, por fortuna su padre llegaba con una bebida hecha a base de hierbas o corteza de árboles y se disminuía el problema. Lo interesante es que tenía tres años sin que sucediera y ahora parecía empezar, los síntomas eran claros.

-No Cas, no estoy enfermo –la mano sobre el brazo de Castiel estaba ahora rodeada por la mano del chico. Había cambiado tanto, el pensamiento no ayudaba para nada, tan sólo recordar que ahora su estatura igualaba a la suya, que sus músculos se habían desarrollado y que tenía más fuerza que él mismo consiguió que el calor que sentía invadir su cuerpo se duplicara.- Necesito que vayas a la cocina, mi padre tiene varias botellas guardadas en la última alacena del lado derecho, trae una por favor.

-¿Y estarás mejor?

-Si Cas, lo prometo.

En cuanto el chico salió Dean se dio cuenta de que fue una muy mala idea, la tensión por la separación se hizo dolorosa. No entendía, su cuerpo le gritaba que no debía dejarlo solo ni por un momento, que fuera tras él, que se asegurara de que estaba bien. Pero Castiel no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara, era fuerte, inteligente y en aquella casa y podría decir que en todo el condado, era muy respetado.

Así que su cuerpo estaba mal. Además de todo a él no le interesaban los chicos alfa, gustaba de las chicas beta. Las chicas fuertes, inteligentes y respetadas por todo el condado.

-¡Con un demonio! –gritó con las manos pegadas a la boca para no hacer de eso un escándalo. Muy bien, podía negar lo que fuera pero su cuerpo estaba entrando en celo y sus pensamientos regresaban constantemente a Castiel. Cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación a punto estuvo de lanzarse sobre él para ver si estaba bien.

No lo hizo, no quería ni pensar en lo que el chico habría dicho de haberlo hecho. Tomó la botella de sus manos y se la bebió de un trago, sin hacer una sola pausa. Sintió el efecto de inmediato y respiró un poco más tranquilo, con eso bastaría. Se adormeció de inmediato y debió haber sido Castiel quien le quitara las botas y lo metiera a la cama.

Despertó con bastante tiempo antes del amanecer, cuando bajó encontró que todo seguía el plan. Castiel con varios de los hombres lo esperaban, su padre lo miraba con una expresión extraña en el rostro, no era preocupación sino algo diferente que no lograba entender.

-Regresarán en una semana.

No era una pregunta, era una orden, a Dean no le gustó la manera en que decía las cosas, si regresaban en una semana estaba bien pero podrían tardar más tiempo.

-Ese es el plan. –respondió y su padre pareció no gustar el tono con el que lo hizo.

-Una semana Dean.

Se dio media vuelta para subir a su caballo y se alejó. Ahí afuera no importaba su padre, aquel territorio era suyo y de Castiel, una semana, dos, qué más daba. Tendrían agua para todo el ganado al regresar, una fuente constante y segura, ¿qué más podría querer su padre?

John Winchester sintió la oleada inminente de su propio celo recorrerlo. Eso no era normal. Su omega era la única capaz de provocarlo y por lo mismo, eran muy espaciados, tal vez uno cada dos o tres años por ser ya de una edad avanzada para una omega. Cincuenta años y dos hijos sanos, dos alfas fuertes, no le podía pedir nada más. Por lo tanto, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse estaba más allá de cualquier posibilidad.

Lo dejó pasar y salió a despedirse de Dean y Castiel. Su empresa era importante y solamente por ese hecho los dejó ir, de otra manera habría tomado al chico y lo habría llevado a la ciudad para esterilizarlo. En una semana lo haría y no habría marcha atrás, esperaba que se lo tomara de la mejor manera. Una vez dentro de la casa y con los hombres cabalgando, volvió a sentir el estremecimiento mientras un calor agradable lo invadía. Se dirigió a la cocina, el preparado que tenía listo para Dean o Sam lo cortaría, después averiguaría cuál de las omegas lo había provocado y la vendería.

Cuando abrió la alacena se dio cuenta que faltaba una botella. El único que podría haberla tomado era Dean. Lo pensó muy bien y al final decidió que seguramente no era así, de haber estado en celo su hijo se lo habría comentado, lo más probable era que esa botella faltara desde mucho tiempo antes.

* * *

 

Los hombres no dirían absolutamente nada aunque estuvieran sorprendidos. No dirían nada porque cada uno de ellos provenían de familias que habían servido a los Winchester por generaciones, algunos eran más viejos que el propio John Winchester y otros apenas unos años mayores que Dean. Eran betas a los que se les había enseñado un oficio, a los que se les daba un buen salario y a quienes se les había ofrecido una buena omega para formar una familia.

Esos hombres vivían sus vidas de buena manera, eran leales y querían a los Winchester, les agradaba el mayor porque no tenía pretensiones, hacía su trabajo, cumplía su responsabilidad y jamás pensaba ser más que ellos sólo por ser el hijo del dueño. Y sobre Castiel no tenían más que opiniones magníficas, era el mejor de entre todos, fuera un alfa o fuera un… omega.

Fue en el segundo día, aún estaban lejos del nuevo pozo que excavarían cuando el olor del chico cambio. Estaban preparando el campamento, estaban cansados y querían una comida caliente en sus estómagos. Siendo beta no notaban mucho ese tipo de cambios de olor, pero fue algo tan intenso que no pudo ser ignorado ni por ellos. Cuando vieron a Castiel tirado en el piso y a Dean en estado de shock dudaron sobre lo que pasaba.

Castiel era un alfa o eso habían venido diciendo durante los años previos y ahora estaba oliendo como la cosa más deliciosa sobre el planeta y hasta a ellos se les hacía agua la boca. Parecía que estaba sufriendo, se retorcía sobre su abdomen y se quejaba, presa de un dolor extraño. Uno de los hombres intentó acercarse pero no tuvo más que dar dos pasos para que Dean saltara y se pusiera entre ambos, una mirada feroz se apoderó de su rostro y casi parecía capaz de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre.

Lo siguiente que pasó ninguno de ellos lo había presenciado y antes y hubieran deseado conservar esa ignorancia. Uno de ellos, uno de los que ya tenían más de cinco décadas de vida y que poseía muchos más conocimientos que los otros, dijo que ese tipo de impulso animal que había hecho presa de ambos hombres no se veía ya muy a menudo. Las uniones de alfas y omegas eran programadas, planeadas, las familias hablaban con anterioridad o los dueños lo hacían pensando en sus generaciones futuras de sirviendes.

Lejos habían quedado los días en que las omega se presentaban como tal y eran raptadas por un alfa que captara su aroma. Aunque esto se parecía mucho. No cruzaron palabras, Castiel estaba físicamente impedido para hacerlo, parecía estar sufriendo a un nivel extremo; Dean por su parte parecía haber olvidado como hablar, se acercó al chico y olió cada pedazo de piel disponible, cuando no hubo más, comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Trataron de darles su espacio pero tampoco podían alejarse y dejarlos desprotegidos, así que no les quedó otra cosa más que prácticamente enterarse de todas y cada una de las veces en que ambos hombres se unieron.

-¿Cómo pueden hacerlo tantas veces?

Preguntó uno de los más jóvenes, como betas ellos no tenían celo y por lo mismo, era complicado comprender la necesidad de uno. Si querían tener relaciones las tenían, sus omegas no estaban dependiendo de un calendario hormonal para poder procrear, al ser unidas con ellos perdían esa necesidad de ser fecundadas a toda costa. Pero cuando un alfa encontraba a un omega perfecto para él, algo a nivel químico cambiaba y era una explosión hormonal imposible de controlar.

-No tengo idea.

Respondió alguno que no le interesaba saber mucho más. Los alfas eran seres complejos y ocupaban los puestos de poder del mundo, los omega eran dóciles y se dedicaban a procrear hijos o cachorros como solían decirles. En cambio las vidas de los beta era sencillas, trabajo duro y familias hermosas, ¿qué más se podía pedir?  Ningún beta tendría una camada, un par de hijos y es todo. De hecho los Winchester no era normales en ese sentido, habían tenido dos hijos porque todos los demás que nacieron murieron a los pocos días, se decía que la omega estaba dañada y que John debería haberla despreciado.

Pero no lo hizo y al final tuvieron dos hijos, Dean y Sam. Un beta jamás rechazaría a su pareja, ya fuera omega o beta porque no le pudiera dar hijos, los alfas era extraños y crueles a veces, por fortuna John no era así y por lo mismo, sus trabajadores y sirvientes tenían un aprecio especial por él y su familia.

Por eso era complicado ignorar los ruidos que hacían la pareja al unirse por milésima vez. Pasaron dos días enteros y casi habían consumido su reserva entera de agua, no había manera de que prosiguieran con el viaje, en cuanto las cosas se calmaran tendrían que regresar.

La respiración de Castiel por fin se tranquilizó y consiguió dormir por horas sin ser interrumpido por una nueva ola de calor. Abrió los ojos y la claridad lo cegó por un momento. Estaban dentro de la tienda de campaña y el sol de mediodía brillaba sobre sus cabezas. Junto a él dormía Dean. No pudo evitar sonreír, el hombre era tan perfecto que aunque estuviera dormido con la boca medio abierta y roncara, lograba verse espectacular.

Al final esa era la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, la razón por la que se había sentido en su hogar al conocerlo, por la que no tuvo miedo una vez que él lo llevó al interior de la casa de los Winchester y por qué olvidó tan fácil a su familia y lo que había dejado atrás. Jamás pensó que no sería un alfa y aun así, entendía que era otro alfa quien era todo para él, ahora tenía sentido, al ser un omega su cuerpo había reaccionado al encontrar a su otra mitad y sin embargo, no era lo único, la biología sólo era parte de la ecuación.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, su mente por fin clara después de lo vivido, recordaba ciertas partes, no todo, era imposible recordarlo todo. La manera en que Dean olió su piel cuando su olor cambió y como eso fue lo que logró calmar el dolor en su abdomen aunque encendió la necesidad que parecía querer carcomerlo vivo. Dean se había encargado de quitarle la ropa y se lo agradeció enormemente, no sólo estorbaba sino que parecía que se estaba quemando por dentro.

Ni siquiera había prestado atención al hecho de que tenía una erección tan intensa como nunca, pero eso no importaba, no era lo que su cuerpo quería, eso podía hasta ignorarlo. Excepto que Dean no lo hizo y en cosa de nada después de despojarlo de cada pieza de ropa que encontró en su camino, la introdujo en su boca y logró hacerlo eyacular en menos tiempo que nunca en su vida. Fue uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido y era sólo el principio.

Después de eso era confuso, sabía que un líquido cálido bajaba por sus piernas, Dean se encargó de lamerlo y parecía que sabía delicioso por los gemidos que salían de su boca, después se acercó a una parte de su anatomía que para él no estaba asociada con el placer, tocó con sus dedos su orificio y gimió muy alto como respuesta. Eso estaba bien, quería decirle, pero no podía, sus palabras habían escapado y sólo podía expresarse con sonidos guturales para que siguiera, para que fuera más allá.

El siguiente recuerdo es uno intenso e imposible de olvidar. Ser penetrado por la única persona en el mundo en quien confiaba, la única sin la que no se podía sobrevivir, que esa persona única y especial fuera quien entrara por primera vez a su cuerpo fue algo que recordaría toda la vida. Lo llenaba por completo y tal vez por la intensidad del momento fue que mucho más rápido de lo que creía posible volvió a eyacular y momentos después de eso sintió como algo se inflaba dentro de él, el nudo del alfa, aquello que aseguraba que al eyacular toda su semilla quedará dentro del omega y la posibilidad de concebir incrementara.

Castiel sonrió. Sí, eso estaba bien, muy bien. Dean besó su cuello, su espalda y estuvo acariciándolo hasta que su nudo disminuyó de tamaño y pudo sacarlo de dentro de él. Eso se repitió tantas veces que si hubiera querido contar habría perdido la cuenta hasta que dejó de sentir el impulso y pudo por fin dormir. Ahora había pasado todo y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos Dean estaba despierto y lo miraba como si lo descubriera por vez primera. Como aquella vez cuando bajó del carruaje y él estaba peleando en un estado de ebriedad deplorable.

Pero al mirarlo era otro, alguien que no sólo observaba la superficie, alguien que iba mucho más profundamente que cualquier otra persona.

-Hola Dean –dijo y algo tan sencillo hizo que el otro hombre sonriera.

-Buenos días Cas.

Así fue como reafirmaron que nada había cambiado, que seguían siendo los mismos de siempre, uno alfa y otro omega sí, pero al fin de cuentas Dean y Castiel.

* * *

 

Cuando Castiel les ordenó a los hombres desviarse medio día hacía Compton y reabastecerse, no lo cuestionaron. Era importante comenzar la construcción del pozo por loque la decisión del chico era acertada, como siempre. Ellos pensaron que querrían regresar al hogar, que tal vez tendrían muchas cosas que arreglar ahora que su vínculo había sido creado. Todos miraban para otro lado pero ahí estaba, la marca rojo brillante de los dientes de Dean sobre la piel de Castiel.

Pero no, ellos seguían concentrados en el hecho de que tenían poco tiempo para aprovechar su pozo norte y que de no asegurar otra fuente, no podrían mantener más de mil cabezas de ganado y tendrían que sacrificarlas. Castiel era el mismo que siempre y aunque muchos podrían decir que ahora le correspondía quedarse en la casa y cuidar de la misma, ellos no eran de esa opinión. Si había un omega que sería capaz de encargarse de los asuntos de un alfa ese era definitivamente Castiel.

Así que compraron víveres para el camino y se aprovisionaron de agua suficiente, llegaron al sitio y comenzaron a construir. La perforación era complicada y se tardía mucho tiempo, se quedaría un equipo en el sitio y tendrían que ser reemplazados periódicamente, después de dos semanas la mitad de los hombres permaneció en la construcción y la otra acompañó de regreso a Dean y Castiel. Podrían dejar a Wilson encargado, él se encargaría de todo ahora que comprendía lo que Castiel había planeado, sólo necesitaba hombres frescos para seguir trabajando.

Tuvieron la propiedad a la vista después de cuatro días de camino, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que la gente los notara, John Winchester apareció en la  puerta acompañado de Mary y, para sorpresa de todos, de Sam. Así que la familia estaba reunida, eso era bueno pensó Dean, muy bueno.

Su madre lo notó tan sólo mirarlos, para John bastó con olerlos y Sam fue el único sorprendido cuando ellos dijeron la noticia. Castiel es un omega y Dean su alfa. Oficialmente y sin lugar a dudas, el acto fue consumado de manera voluntaria y tenían treinta y cinco testigos de lo mismo. Estaban unidos ante todas y cada una de las leyes y la sucesión de John a Dean se haría sin problemas cuando llegara el momento.

John Winchester pudo haber dicho algo en contra pero fue obvio que su hijo estaba feliz y que el omega recién presentado e unido era la fuente de esa felicidad. Jamás podría oponerse ante algo tan apabullante. Cuando quiso decir algo como Castiel acompaña a Mary a la cocina, fue cortado de tajo por su hijo que le pidió que pidió que eligiera a los hombres que irían a la construcción del pozo. Partieron juntos como lo habrían hecho de ser dueño y capataz, sorprendente pero esperado, seguían siendo los mismos y se comportaban como tal.

El problema sin embargo seguía siendo que la casa necesitaba un alfa para las omega de la servidumbre. La familia de Castiel se había comunicado con John y le había prometido un alfa presentado y no vinculado para que reemplazara al hijo mejor. Era un alfa diez años mayor que en un principio se había negado a ir a un lugar tan rural como la propiedad de los Winchester, pero que en vista de lo sucedido con su hermano se había ofrecido voluntariamente.

Con eso se solucionaba todo, la vida de los Winchester podía considerarse asegurada, sólo faltaría encontrar un omega para Sam, pero había tiempo, su hijo menor era todavía muy joven. Por el momento disfrutarían de aquello sin preocuparse, John pensó que había sido mucho más conveniente que llevar a esterilizar al chico, mucho más conveniente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Alguien quiere saber qué pasa cuando llegue el hermano?  
> Si, es Gabriel.  
> Ejem... coff coff.


End file.
